You Made Him Afraid of Marriage
by mommysladybug
Summary: One-shot of Alec hating the idea of getting married. Also, attempted writing a sexy, sexy Malec kissing scene. Tell me how it was? It is not too descriptive so I rated it T.


**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So sorry for not posting lately. I have had school and life getting in the way. I got into this one and really enjoyed writing it. It started as an idea that I thought of, of Alec absolutely hating even the idea of marriage mostly because of his sister. So I wrote this, and suddenly it was the most sexual thing I have ever written, which is an accomplishment of a kind because ever single time I try writing even intense kissing scenes, I freaked out when they got to a certain part. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one :) I did :) Love to anyone who will read and/or review this :) You guys are the best 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Characters are sadly Cassandra Clare's. **

* * *

**You Made Him Afraid of Marriage**

"Alec!' She repeated for the fifth time in the past hour. Alec looked at her with stupefied blue eyes and then began to glare at her. He sighed as he glanced around to see if Jace had run away from the conversation, exactly what the oldest Lightwood had thought and longed to do the entire duration of the conversation. Looking at his overly-excited sister with her inappropriately enthusiastic, glittering eyes, he heaved another dramatic sigh and shook his head, trying to show her that he wanted nothing more than to be done with this conversation they had had over and over again in the past month.

"Isabelle. I am only eighteen!" He raised his right hand and made an awkward gesture trying to make a point. "I- Just stop talking about weddings, okay?" He glared his angry, dark blue eyes at the beautiful girl.

She made it a point to glare back at him. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are a Shadowhunter! We get married young! We have kids young!" She only took a second to breathe. "Also, you have found the love of your life. You are lucky! Why won't you just ask him, you wimp?" She widened her eyes in anger and heaved her own dramatic sigh, clearly waiting for an answer.

Alec shook in anger as he took a step back. "It is none of your fucking business, Isabelle. Now shut up about the wedding! I am not going to marry Magnus, by the angel. Just leave me alone!" His eyes widened as he realized how truly immature he had sounded; but Isabelle was so aggravating! She would not leave him alone. She had been asking him every chance she got about the wedding, kids, etc. Alec was only eighteen! He was not even sure if Magnus did weddings. If you think about it, immortals probably do not do that because of the fact they would have to watch their families and loves die. Alec would not blame him if he did not want that, but right now Alec was still a kid! He did not want to be a kid with a kid. And who's to say if he would even make a good husband, let alone a father? Alec had all of this terrible rage built up about this subject, so he ran out of the Institute to avoid anymore conflict.

When Alec heard buzzing in his pocket, he realized what time it was and walked to the apartment. Walking in the door, the Shadowhunter found the Warlock in the kitchen cooking some kind of pasta. Alec entered the kitchen and found himself being engulfed by Magnus' warmth and scent. The taller man leaned down, keeping the other in his warm embrace, and kissed his lips gently. He tucked his chin into Alec's warm neck and inhaled the calming scent that was his beautiful blue-eyed boyfriend. After a minute of reacquainting themselves with one another, they pulled away and the teenager asked, "What are you cooking?" He looked over Magnus shoulder at the evidence of the pasta and other ingredients.

Magnus replied, "Chicken Alfredo. Sound good?" He watched his boyfriend nod his head in agreement and asked, "How was your day, love?" Magnus smiled as Alec took in the Warlock. He must have showered fairly recently, seeing as how his hair was down and damp. He knew how much the teenager loved when he left his hair down. The remnants of glitter that would never quite disappear, making his hair sparkle just enough. His dark hair was down to his shoulders now; his face voice of makeup. Magnus knew how much Alec loved when he looked like this: natural and beautiful.

Alec had to smile at that; because if you knew Magnus Bane, if you knew how he sounded, if you knew the intimacy of how he spoke to those he loved, you would smile, too. If you could look up into his gold-green cat eyes as he looks back at you with such affection, such warmth, you would know that you smile back as he grins his cat-like grin at you, asking you how your day was. "It was okay. How was yours?"

But Magnus wasn't buying it. He could see in the Shadowhunter's eyes that something was off, something happened. He did not look terrible, but he did look upset. "Other than the small, annoying things such as mundanes that think they know what magic is, coming to me and trying to pay me to summon a demon, or that corporation that wants me to do some spell with some nasty toads, my day was fairly boring." His silky voice turned from sarcastic to caring and disbelieving. His gaze swept over Alec's figure with careful sparkling eyes. He could tell the shorter man was not telling him something. That something was making his Alec look like a severely lost nine-year-old at a supermarket who cannot find his mother. It was also making the teenager look seriously grumpy and that was not something Magnus wanted. "Alexander, there is something you are not saying. What is wrong? Did something happen?" He asked with worry in his slit eyes.

Alec shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I am fine, really." He looked at the Warlock, who clearly did not believe it for a second. The Shadowhunter sighed and grumbled. "It's just Isabelle. She keeps bringing up… stuff. I got upset at her and yelled at her and now I feel bad about it and I didn't mean to yell at her, I was just upset about what she was going on about and she would not leave me alone and-" He stopped with wide eyes. He exhaled, embarrassed about how much he had said in one breath. It was a long string of words that Magnus probably did not understand because they made no sense. Alec tried hard not to sigh again, but the urge was definitely there.

Magnus tilted his chin down, causing his hair to fall around his face. He gave a sympathetic and then confused look. Carefully, he asked softly, "Alexander darling, what stuff was she pestering you about? What has you so unsettled?" He worried with his cat eyes flickering. He wandered closer to Alec slowly.

Alec breathed, able to smell the familiar scent: sandalwood. "Just-" The Warlock stepped closer, distracting the younger boy immediately. The pair only had about a foot of space in between them. Alec could not decide where to look, but eventually looked at Magnus' imploring eyes. He cared. He was clearly worried about Alec. He breathed in heavily this time. "F- For a while now sh-" He shifted his eyes down a ways to look at the shirt Magnus was wearing. It was shining with purple sequins that could blind a blind man. Alec tried to remember what he was saying. "I just-" He took a breath and finally spit it out. "She has been bugging me and yelling at me about you and I getting married. And at this point, I just don't even want to think about it. Angel's sake! I am only eighteen and besides that it is not of her business." He shifted his eyes so he was looking directly at Magnus'. A wave of something that the Shadowhunter could not identify swept over the other man. He would have first described it as a perturbed look, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He immediately smiled down at the boy and ran his tan hand down the side of Alec's face, twisting his nimble fingers around a smooth strand of dark hair. The teenager's eyebrows creased, but then he smiled a little, looking a little more relaxed. Magnus wanted to make him feel better. The Warlock asked, "You don't want to get married then? Ever?"

The shorter boy shifted his eyes up and down. Looking at Magnus, he replied. "Well, I don't know about 'ever', but-" he stopped, looking closer at the flecks of gold that were flickering with some emotion. "Like I said, I am only eighteen. I just-" He was getting more frustrated all over again. "I don't know." He finished lamely.

Magnus seemed to notice the frustration growing in the Shadowhunter, so he gave him a grin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Then, he ran over to the stove and finished cooking, barely managing not to burn the pasta.

After Magnus finished cooking, they ate the scrumptious meal with light smalltalk and proceeded to get up from the table. Alec moved to start washing the dishes, but instead felt strong arms around his waist. Magnus brushed his arms up and down his lover's body, the familiarity making the Shadowhunter relax immediately. The taller one pulled the other closer to him and rested his chin on the shorter one's shoulder, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He moved down to kiss Alec's shoulder and then neck. He inhaled the familiar smell of his Shadowhunter: sandalwood and coffee. He had to pull at the sweater that Alec was wearing to get to his neck. At this he had to smile, as he twisted the teenager around so he was facing Magnus, who smirked; therefore, Alec had to smile, too. Magnus pulled Alec closer and kissed him full on the lips. Some people said that the more you kiss the same person, it gets boring and you end up hating each other; not Magnus and Alec. Magnus thought that they could, in fact, kiss forever and never get bored. He loved every second he was entwined so closely with the Shadowhunter. He loved the feeling of having his arms around Alec and feeling safe by just being with the teenager. He had never felt this way about anyone, ever. He was pulled in harder this time by the slightly impatient Shadowhunter. Magnus had to smirk at this; he did not mind impatience right now. He compliantly kissed the shorter boy back with more force than the last time. He felt his lover's arms tangle around his waist. He loved the feeling of those strong hands holding him tightly. Magnus allowed the younger boy to pull him in for another deep kiss. He wrapped his own long arms around the teenager's muscular figure and felt the other's rough hands rucking up the Warlock's sequined shirt, moving up his sides. Suddenly, Magnus' shirt was over his head and on the floor a few feet away. Magnus felt Alec's tongue on his bottom lip and asking for entrance, which the older man granted willingly. The kiss was amazing; the perfect balance of teeth, tongue, and lips. Magnus felt himself being pushed hard against the solid wall, it hurt at first and then he kissed the teenager back in eager reply, forgetting completely about that pain. He felt Alec's hands tangling in his dangling, glittery hair. Magnus waved his finger dramatically and Alec's shirt disappeared. The teenager moved so they were a few inches apart. Breathing heavily, Alec mumbled. "Can't you ever find a better way to go abou-" Just like that they were kissing again. The Warlock snatched the other's hand and started tugging him upstairs.

Then, Alec felt buzzing in his back pocket. He sighed as Magnus pulled away with slight disappointment. The taller man asked, "You don't have to go, do you?" Magnus took advantage of the situation and reached his hand into Alec's back pocket. With a wink, he quickly handed the phone to the teenager. At that moment, the Shadowhunter replied. "I don't know. Hang on." He looked at the picture on his screen: Isabelle. He sighed and thought for a moment.

He tapped to accept the call and heard his sister's worried voice. "Alec?" He could hear her voice wavering for only a moment, then it was gone. Her voice was solid as ever. "Are you at home?"

Alec looked up at the older man with his shirt off and his glittery hair framing his perfect face, who was leaning against the wall with a look of patience. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, doing very good things for his biceps. Alec willed himself not to blush, causing himself to blush harder that he probably would have. By the Angel! He was talking to his sister on the phone and staring at the extremely attractive Warlock was not helping his breathing or… other things. Magnus gave him a look that showed he knew _exactly _what he was thinking. He winked just as Alec blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. The Shadowhunter turned so he was looking the opposite way and sighed. "Yes, Izzy. Why are you asking?"

The girl answered. "I just wanted to call to make sure you were- Well, when you left, you were pretty upset. I am sorry about that." She stopped, obviously hoping that the apology could end here.

"It's fine, Iz. I just really wish you wouldn't constantly keep bringing up the same topic over and over when you know how I feel about it…" He stopped and took a breath. "Okay. Well, I am going to go now. Bye."

Isabelle replied. "Okay. Bye, Alec. See you tomorrow?" He sighed and nodded, but then realized she could not see him. He assured her that he would in fact see her tomorrow for training in the afternoon. After heeding their goodbyes, the Shadowhunter hung up and took a deep breath, then let it out. He turned back to the Warlock, who had a questioning look on his glittery face. The teenager simply shook his head and started walking over to Magnus, who was still against the wall. Alec moved stealthily so that he was right next to the Warlock, within the realm of breathing the same air. The Warlock smirked as his lover leaned up to kiss him and suddenly he felt himself being drug upstairs by the Shadowhunter. This time, when they made it up to the overly colorful bedroom, Alec was pushed against the bed frame, causing him to groan in pain, but it was overcome with one of pleasure as the taller man kissed and sucked and bit his neck in multiple points. The teenager's dark eyelashes fluttered with desire as the Warlock continued his ministrations. Teasing the Shadowhunter, Magnus brushed his smooth hands down the shorter boy's sides leisurely. He smirked, not for the first time, pleased that he received such powerfully valid reactions from the Shadowhunter. The taller man leaned down to rake his tongue down Alec's chest to his navel, giving it special recognition. He spent a moment swirling his tongue around the teen's belly button. The blue-eyed beauty involuntarily gave a moan of warm intoxication and terrible craving for more. He managed to reach his hand down to tug Magnus' hair lightly, but enough to bring his head back up to crush their lips together in eager delight. The Warlock nipped at Alec's bottom lip, making the Shadowhunter produce a throaty sound and stuttered his already heavy breathing. Alec pushed the taller man away enough so he could fumble with the glittery belt buckle forming the letter "M" on the Warlock's tight pants. Magnus grinned his catlike smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. His slitted pupils watched patiently as the teenager tore the belt away and motioned for the Warlock to do the rest himself because of his overly tight jeans. Alec waited, not so patiently as Magnus had. The older man rolled off of Alec to do the deed quickly as to return to their previous positions. When he leaned back down to kiss the Shadowhunter hungrily, he used his own experienced hands to undo the belt on the teenager's own black pants. After loosening them and practically tearing them off of Alec's body, they kissed harder and full of more passion and more yearning desire. Their tongues fighting for dominance as well as their bodies. They spent the entire night entangled in each other's arms whispering "I love you"s and doing their best to prove that love. They fell asleep just like that, with the one they loved next to them, like the rest of the world disappeared and it was just the two of them, melding together to become one.

In the morning, Alec was in the process of getting dressed into his training clothes. He had managed to put on his pants and belt, but stood, staring at the sleeping Warlock. Normally, the teenager was the one that slept longer when he had the time to sleep in, but today he had woken strangely early, even for a training day. It was rare one got the chance to study the High Warlock without repercussion, so Alec decided to take advantage of the fact. His gaze was set on how perfectly peaceful the man looked that moment. The Shadowhunter had to smile at how truly stunning Magnus was.

Alec turned to put on a shirt, but heard a groggy voice. "It's rude to stare. Didn't your mother ever teach you your manners?" Alec swirled around and saw the Warlock grinning tiredly. Alec shook his head in disbelief.

The teenager wondered out loud. "How long have you been awake, exactly?" He eyed the beautiful man whose naked torso was exposed and Alec felt he could not take his eyes off of the devastatingly sexy Warlock. He felt the tired, slitted cat eyes watching him as he turned to continue his search for a shirt.

"Just long enough to see you wake up naked, love." The older man smirked and winked a glittery eye, then rolled back over to be more comfortable. Refocusing his green gaze on the Shadowhunter, Magnus asked. "What time do you have to be at the Institute today, sweets?"

Upon hearing this, Alec turned and stopped his search once again. "'Sweets'?" He felt a cringe coming on. He was used to the Warlock experimenting with different strange names that surely no one would ever actually want to be called. Half of them were awfully embarrassing.

Magnus replied with a glittering smirk. "It's better than 'sweetpea', right?" His gazed moved downwards, making Alec blush slightly. Awkwardly looking downwards to avoid seeing the Warlock, the teenager realized what he was looking at. Alec sighed inwardly at his own idiocy as he reached down to grab his shirt. He put it on and looked back up, seeing that though the Warlock was sure to have known exactly what Alec had been thinking, he was letting it go without comment.

Alec remembered his question and replied. "I have training at noon today, so I need to be there a little before." He was now clothed in his training pants, shirt, and socks. He did not want to put on his belt yet, or his boots. He walked to the bed and sat down on his side. He checked his phone for messages; nothing. Then, he was dragged down on top of the Warlock. He did not see it coming, but then they were kissing again and he wished they could never stop. He smiled a little at the thought, causing Magnus to give him a curious look as he pulled away little. Alec just shook his head and kissed Magnus again.

Out of nowhere, they heard the door buzzer. They both looked at each other in an almost comical way, asking if either knew who would be at their door. Magnus claimed it might possibly be a customer who did not make an appointment, who would therefore be reprihanded for disturbing the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec sighed as the taller man slank his way out of bed, down the stairs, and to the door. Somewhere in there, managing to put on a robe; or maybe that was magic. Suddenly, the teenager heard his name being called by Magnus from downstairs, so he walked down the stairs and met the Warlock at the door. "Who is-" Then, he saw who was at their door at 10:49 in the morning; Isabelle. Alec looked at her. "What is it? Did something happen?" He was starting to get worried, very nervous for his family.

She replied with a flick of her hand, "No. It is not that. We are all fine. I just-" She stopped and looked down, started to play with her hands a little nervously.

"So…? What is it then? Why are you here?" Alec asked with slight suspicion. He glanced at her clothes; training clothes like his.

She looked at her older brother who was always protecting her. "It's mom and dad. They are both at the Institute for the first time in forever and they are fighting." She took a breath and added, "I just wanted to get out for a while and Simon was busy." She looked warily at Magnus and smiled too brightly for this hour, in Alec's opinion.

Alec replied, "Oh. I wish they would just split and get it over with." He looked at his little sister, trying to analyze to see how upset she was. She seemed alright.

She smiled a great smile. "Yeah. Well, I don't really want to talk about them. I just guess I came here to say 'hi'."

Magnus intervened with a glittering smile as he looked at his lover. "Darling, would you go upstairs and feed the Chairman. He is probably getting pretty homicidal up there, considering we didn't feed him last night because we were too busy taking care of our own hunger." He winked, looking at Alec with a small smile.

Alec blushed as he looked at the Warlock with a questioning look, but complied with a slight smile back at him. He nodded. "Sure." He turned to go upstairs.

As soon as the Shadowhunter disappeared up the dark stairway, Magnus turned to Isabelle with a smile. "Okay, Izzy. I need to ask you to leave Alec alone about the wedding. You have literally made him afraid of even the idea of marriage. He is stressed out enough; he does not need to be worrying about whether he is going to get married. He is right; he is only 18." He looked at the girl that was so beautiful, but in a much different way than her brother. She had a look of hurt flash across her face. "Look, Izzy. I don't mean to be rude. I love your brother, Isabelle. You know that. I love him so so much and I don't know where I would be without him." He took a deep breath and admitted something that he did not realize he was saying until he said it. "So the thing is that I do want to marry your brother. I do want a family with Alec. At some point. But that is not going to happen if you continue to traumatize him to the point of him not even wanting to think about the possibility. Do you get it?" After his long speech, he blinked cat eyes and exhaled a breath he did not realize he had been holding in. He looked to the girl, who seemed to be thinking, but who was starting to smile.

"You want to marry my brother?" She asked with way too much excitement evident in her voice. "By the Angel, Magnus!" She leaned over to hug the tall Warlock.

Alec came down the stairs. His blue gaze immediately focused on the scene before him of his sister and his boyfriend hugging and smiling like there was no tomorrow. He cocked his head a little and cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

The two of them broke apart, but not in an awkward, caught-in-the-act way. There was nothing between the two of them and they all knew that. Magnus winked at Alec, "Yes, darling. You interrupted a completely intimate moment between your fabulous sister and I. We will forgive you, of course." He took a step closer to his boyfriend with a glorious grin and reached for Alec's hand with his own. "So was the Chairman eating anything that shouldn't be edible?"

This made the teenager laugh with his own beautiful smile and pull himself closer to the Warlock. "Trying to eat your sparkly scarf. Already went through one."

The taller man looked terribly perturbed for a moment as he exclaimed. "What! How many has he- Which one?" After seeing his Alec smiling a small smile back at him, he took a breath. "Oh. You were kidding." He chuckled at the teasing boy. Then, they both turned to Isabelle.

She smiled at them. "You guys are so annoying." She paused. "Annoying cute, that is. It makes me kind of jealous." She winked at Magnus and added, "I am sorry about everything. Thank you, Magnus." Then, she hugged her brother from the side that the Warlock was not occupying and walked out the door leaving the two men standing hand in hand, one in slight confusion and the other with a grin.


End file.
